inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 5
Main page revamp Hello again. I was thinking about revamping the Main page, this time inserting a picture map for easier navigation. You can check out here to see a rough draft of the page. I am open to suggestions, especially what pages they should link to, color, etc. :The Factions and Places pics aren't very good, seeing as they don't cover the entire area...do you know any other better pictures? ::Yeah...I could take that box out, and replace it with the Community News section. Unless you have something else in mind? :::Check the Sandbox again. Do you prefer this version, or the previous? ::::I've put the finishing touches on the page. If you have any questions, preferences, suggestions, just ask. :::::Thanks. I didn't notice those. About the IRC, GHe was the original channel contact for it, but then he went inactive. I asked Wikia about it, but they weren't very helpful :/ Re: Outdated information Yeah... those should probably be deleted. The email has been there ever since I joined the wiki, and I don't think anyone uses it anymore, seeing as the original founder is inactive. :See ya ;) To-Do projects I will try to help with the To do projects! =) Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, I will start tonight as I have to bake a cake, go to church and clean my basement for my relatives to stay there. And I accidentaly screwed up my userboxes again, sorry. :( Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 16:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So for the improve the chapters thing create articles about them or just add info? Will work on tonight for a while. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 03:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, thanks. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::For the next hour to 2 hours I will be working on the Brisingr articles, just to tell you. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 15:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Two Quick Questions Heya, I have two quick questions :) 1) I noticed your To Do List on your User Page... Is it okay if I help, or is that stricly a off-limits? I'm quite new to this Wiki, but I think I could help! 2) How do you make an Administrator etcs name go a different colour? I noticed several other Wikis with this, and am wondering how, as I may implement it into one of my Wiki's. :) Will! 19:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll see what I can do! As for what I want to appear; I'd like to see it everywhere, recent changes, user ID'S etc! :P.S - Just realised that you edit the 'Trudi Canavan Books Wiki'. Real fan of her work, Gonna have a look over there, Just finished the ambassadors mission Will! 19:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn, My memory isn't that good to be honest, I'll keep my eyes peeled for you though! I might ask Sannse on my Wiki aswell! Also, What does Rex mean below? Will! 20:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report Help with user "Li" required fast.--Wyvern Rex. 20:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : --Weas-El ( talk ) 08:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) New Articles My information is from Shur'tugal's May 2010 Q&A. It is official history, cut from Brisingr to save space. I hope that it is useful.--Wyvern Rex. 11:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : http://shurtugal.com/?id=qanda/qa_051410 : That is the link.--Wyvern Rex. 11:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC I tried to contact GHe a while ago via Halopedia, which should have given him a notice at his email. I'm afraid that he is gone for good. The user Manticore is also inactive (he was an admin on Halopedia). As for reviving it... if there aren't that many users who are online to use it, then to be honest, the channel is not that important. Making another channel could work, and we wouldn't have to worry about contacting GHe. :Unfortunately, the IRC is not one of my strengths... the most I can do are simple op commands :/ ::Personally, I like Rizon for a server, but they seem to have netsplits somewhat frequently... I also used to use a server that I forgot the name of :P I'll have to look when I get home, but for some reason "Webchat" rings a bell... And that one was pretty nice, not many netsplits or anything. Sorry, I saw your chat about IRC and channels and stuff and I had to join in... I used to be an IRC script junkie, and now I just kinda idle on several servers, chatting occasionally :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Added: I also like those 2 servers because they use services like nick serve and chan serve and stuff... I don't like Quakenet and it's Q stuff... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Judging by what you have said... I think the Webchat one would be better? Not too sure, since I've never heard of them before this :P Please help Hi, I'm hoping you or another admin from the Inheritance Wiki can see this. I need an admin to please delete all my information (which includes my e-mail addresses) from http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/User:Felipe89 . For some reason it does not let me edit my own page :-S I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out. Thanks!!! Felipe 02:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : --Weas-El ( talk ) 08:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks!! Felipe 19:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Tonight As I have been entertaining my little cousins for a while, I have not had a lot of time to edit on the wiki. So I will pull an all nighter and edit, and no offense but how old are you?? P.S You don't have to answer that question, just curious. BTW I am 13 and going into 7th grade, I failed grade 4. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 20:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK. And I just wanted to let you know what time you could contact me today as I am not sure what time it is in Germany. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 21:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Punctuation You always have some interesting questions, and they're always semi-hard to answer :P #Incomplete sentences shouldn't be around in the first place, but if they are, they usually end in a period (which I assume is your "full stop"). In your example of "Eragon and Saphira.", I wouldn't put a period in there, and if I did it was my mistake; it shouldn't really be there. However, if there's something following the incomplete sentence, and I can't think of how to rephrase it, I'll end the incomplete sentence in a period. #Your rule is correct even over here, but this one is where the fun part comes in. Eragon is a "Dragon Rider". is correct, but so is Arya said "Eragon is a Dragon Rider." If the period is part of the thing you are quoting (like a sentence or part of a sentence), it goes inside the " and is used to end the sentence. If it is a thing, such as "Dragon Rider" it goes on the outside. Those are the technicalities that I know of, but for #2, both ways seem to be accepted over here. My English teacher friend would tell you otherwise, but they are both used and accepted. I try to conform to the "rules", but sometimes I just don't know what the hell to do :P Hope that helps! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 22:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm always here to try and help by answering them :P I may have to look them up eventually, but I'm fairly knowledgeable about a lot of stuff. BTW, sorry I haven't been around and doing a lot of pages lately... We lost a programmer from our team at work, and all of his stuff got dumped on to me pretty much, so I've been a bit busy at work :P It should taper off/slow down a bit here soon, but this is also a big program release period for us, so that doesn't help any. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Moving along Woot, I just finished with the Dark Magic to Ged section in . Only 4 more sections to go! Those sections take a long time to look through! After this one I'll be half done, muahahahahahahaha. Anyway... Uh... How's things? :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) wikEd Do you use the wikEd tool regularly...? I can't get it to work consistently. I tried both Greasemonkey for Firefox and the script in a .js here, and it doesn't like me for some reason :( It pretty much locks up the edit box until I turn back to "classic" text editing. But, I'm writing this with it enabled... So strange! Do you have any tips or good places to look at for help? I couldn't find anything about what it's doing on their website, but it looks like there's a lot of javascript errors :( ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll have to look at that. It only seems to be at work (at home currently), so it might be one of the extensions I have installed on FF there... I'll look at it more in-depth later. Thanks! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 00:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Untagged images Would something like this work? :Hello! :Welcome to the Inheritance Wiki (Inheriwiki for short) on Wikia; we hope you enjoy your stay! :On Inheriwiki, we like to have all the uploaded images properly tagged and correct sources given. It has come to our attention that you have uploaded an image (or more) that is not properly tagged and/or the source is not given. Please help us by going back to your uploaded images and giving them a proper tag and/or source. Also, please do not place these untagged/sourceless images into articles until they are properly tagged/cited. If these images are placed in articles, they will be removed from said article until tagged/cited properly. :If you have any questions, feel free to contact one of the active Administrators and they will get back to you as soon as their schedule allows. :Thanks! :The Inheriwiki Team I think it sounds pretty good, and I'll put it on their talk pages, I just want to run it by you first and see what you think. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 00:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing ;) I'll do that when I get to work ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I posted the message on those 3 talk pages and updated the tagging guide a bit. Not sure it's the best way to do things, but I think it conveys the information pretty well at least... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Major Newsflash! Paolini claims outline for six other books...may revisit Inheritance World from another perspective...Book 4 almost complete...Title known since before it was begun...Part 1 of SDCC audio interview (Book title reveal?) posting today...Beg leave urge all Inheriwikians to be on audio alert...will keep Inheriwiki informed...--Wyvern Rex. 11:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Part 1 gathered.--Wyvern Rex. 10:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I wasn't sure what to write on the requests for rollback page so I am asking you here; Can I be a rollback? I know I haven't edited that much but I will try to make up for that now. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 19:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, I have never been in a situation where I needed it, although on most other wikis I have been on vandals wait a while and then BOOM they vandalize. I am just saying that you guys aren't always around to revert vandalisim and it is hard to re edit all the vandalisim. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 22:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Back Alrighty thanks haha :) Was it you who had the idea for the animated map, or was that someone else? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :ah animated map was wyvern rexs idea —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:34, August 25, 2010. Alert! Part 2... Coming Friday! (Don't hold your breath.) Will be posting here as soon as Mike posts over there.--Wyvern Rex. 11:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, a lot of good stuff. Even something for the Murtagh fangirls.--Wyvern Rex. 08:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that interview was NUTS. Mike is smart, he saved the better questions for last (or so it seems) so I can't wait until part 3! On the note of what needs to be done, I was wondering if I could get some of those badges on my about me page like you do. I think they are pretty sweet. Also - create an account on swisherwiki so i can grant you admin rights to use the monaco as a sandbox. Finally, I've said it before, I think that Inheriwiki's skin should now be entirely book 4 themed to go along with the hype. I would love to make the banner a book four hype add, and then theme the wiki green instead of blue as well as inserting pictures into the nav bar - possibly green dragon scales. If we shrinkwrap the main page, I'll be able to make the edges green dragon scales as well. This sounds like a good idea to me, are you up to it? :Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Mike Macauley: Do you regard yourself as an omniscient narrator, privy to and indeed controlling all characters’ thoughts, feelings, and actions, or do you feel that your characters gain their own anonymity shaped by their own experiences? Christopher Paolini: I am technically speaking – and I am very technical about this in the way I write – I am third person limited point-of-view narrator. There are only a few times I’ve broken that in the entire series; one of which was when I described Eragon from outscribed his point-of-view when we first meet him. The rest of the time, whatever point-of-view character I’m writing from, I use only their point-of-view. If it’s Nasuada, I don’t describe the tears on her cheeks and how they look because she can’t see that herself unless she is looking through a mirror. I try to let my characters evolve naturally, although I’m still “god of the universe” as far as the world and the story is concerned, but as a narrator I am third person limited. Gathered.--Wyvern Rex. 08:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Russian Inheritance Wiki I see. Thank you for you advice very mach. --Sapfira_X NEW MONACO ALMOST COMPLETE! Hey everyone - swish here. I am telling all the admins. I have been hard at work on laying out a new monaco skin for the upcoming release of Book IV. My first attempt is nearing completion, and is the product of many hours hard work. However, despite the time and effort put into designing the skin, if you do not like it, please be honest and let me know. I want this to be something everybody can enjoy. There are a few things I have not yet completed: I have not decided on colors for the nav bar or links or any of that jazz, so at the moment they are an olive green just as a placeholder; I still have to work out a few technical kinks involving the shrinkwrap command in the coding. It is a difficult code to work with, and what are numerically small changes can result in huge visual changes depending on what size display you have; I also have designed a bulletin graphic that I wish to incorporate somehow into the skin, I just am unable to do so until I work out the shrinkwrap kinks. So, when you look at the new skin, please disregard the colors of the wiki aspects; focus on the banner, and the background graphics. Also, navigate around to a couple of pages besides the home screen to see what the wiki would look like without the shrinkwrap. I have made a new section at the bottom of my talk page for everyone to comment on, so leave your comments there instead of forming new sections. Thanks, everybody, and be sure to let me know what you think! Without further ado, check out my prototype Book IV Inheriwiki skin on Swisherwiki! The link is below. http://swisher.wikia.com/wiki/Swisher_Wiki Don't forget to comment! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 04:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :thank you. yeah the logo over the face is one of the kinks of the shrinkwrap. I am still working on it. As that has to do with coding and not graphic design, I am kind of just playing around with the code until I get it right. On my 1680x1050 display, the logo is not over Eragon's face, but on my second display (as a graphic designer having more than one display is crucial), which is 1280x1024, the logo is over his face. So I am still working on figuring that out. Other than that and the colors, I believe I am very close to finishing this. For now though, we might as well change the banner up now to the Book IV banner and change all this blue everywhere to green - that's a start you know? :Swisherboy19 (Talk) 12:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 ::alrighty I sure will. Thanks! ::Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Just letting you know... i just thought you should know that my comment doesn't belong in that forum because it has nothing to do with who the new rider will be. in the page about book four it says quote: "Book 4 will introduce a new Dragon Rider, whether they fight for the Empire or the Varden is still undetermined." i wrote this comment in response to that exact sentence in fact i actually told everyone exactly how it will be. So, since you were rude enough to move my comment i demand you move it back. telling a person what they mean is the height of both rudeness and ignorance and so is moving something to where you ''think it should be. obviously, you didn't even read the comment, showing your ignorance of the context and simply by moving it shows your rudeness. maybe i should see about fixing things so no-one but me will know how the new rider is aligned. Timmycutts 22:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :And now, in response to your own comment on my page i am going to tell you this: while speculation is speculation, i do no such thing. if i say something, it is because i am right. if i am not right, i will correct myself. Christopher Paolini picked the dragon colours he did for a reason. black (shruikan) and red (thorn) are evil, there is no assumptions or speculations regarding that, it's always been so in both books and movies (e.g. Star Wars). Likewise, blue (saphira) and green (yet un-hatched dragon) have always represented good. also, you cannot deny my logic. there is always a balance between good (Eragon and Oromis) and evil (Murtagh and Galbatorix) and there has always been a balance in the cycle. (Book 1: Eragon vs Galbatorix) (Books 2 & 3: Eragon & Oromis vs Galbatorix & Murtagh), but when Oromis and Glaedr die, the balance is thrown out. thus it must be corrected and, seeing as how logic dictates that people would hate Paolini if the Varden lost (which they would if the balance is not corrected), there is no possible way he would let the new rider ignore the Varden's cause. :—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Timmycutts (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 09:17, September 10, 2010. ::This is a direct quote that backs up my good/evil balance comment: "The allegiance and race of the Rider and its dragon are likely to play a key role in the outcome of the war against Galbatorix. If another Rider joined the ranks of the Empire, Eragon and Saphira would be outnumbered to an impossible point. If the dragon hatched to a rider on the side of the Varden, Elves, and Surda, the tides would turn and the battle field would be evened." in case you're wondering it's here: http://shurtugal.com/book-4/book-4-index-and-faqs/book-4-loose-ends/ (just scroll down til you find the "green dragon and wild dragons section). Also, don't forget that Paolini was 19 when he published eragon and he started it at 15 (a year younger than i am now) and the whole good/evil colours thing has been used over and over again. considering his experience with writing would have been little more than my own, i believe that there's no possible way he would have considered against it. ::—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Timmycutts (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:26, September 10, 2010. :::I would love to see your faces when you see that i'm right. It is such a shame you don't believe me though. The forum is such a degrading place for someone who's right 95% of the time (the other 5% striving to correct). Anyway, it's your own stupid arrogance that's stopping you from believing me and, personally, i don't care anymore. But when the book comes out you just keep reading and then tell me who's right or wrong, because then you'll be wishing you'd never started this stupid arguement. :::Timmycutts 21:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook.css May I ask why you blanked it? Some users prefer using monobook, so it isn't unneeded. --[[User:Cpl. Dunn| 'C''pl. ''D''unn' ]] 21:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :meh, I'm just going to go with monaco for now, but I was stating that the monobook.css is nice to have, when someone wants to use it. There are still a lot of people who use monobook. --[[User:Cpl. Dunn| ''C''pl. ''D''unn ]] 00:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) RE Thanks You're welcome ;) I added another reply today, because I wasn't on most of the week because life caught up to me a little bit. It seems to be doing that more and more lately :( If you ever need me for anything immediately, email is honestly the best way to get a hold of me. So, either posting on my talk page and/or emailing me directly (if you can get it from the Wiki, otherwise I can give it to you) should get my attention pretty quick, as long as I'm in a decent cell phone reception area and/or around my computer, which is about 90% of the time. Some weekends are iffy, but I'm usually able to at least check my email on my phone. Anyway, long winded response that basically has me saying "you're welcome". ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :That, my friend, is a statistic made up on the spot :P And I agree about not exchanging them in public :P I'll try to find that option, too, so that you don't always have to post on my talk page if you want to discuss more private things. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it, and it should be enabled now ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Fresh Start You know what? I think we got off to a bad start the other week. Fallen's right, i shouldn't have called you lot ignorant. I happen to have this belief in place that states that everything happens because someone wants it to, regardless of wether we like the logic behind it. I humbly apologise for calling you arogant and ingnorant, but i stand by the fact that my comment does not, at the very least, belong in that particular forum thread. This stupid arguement was purpetuated entirely by my aversion to being wrong and short fuse and, as such, I am not going to pursue it. I say, let's just agree to disagree and never speak of it again. Timmycutts 04:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Heya & Help :P Heya, I've just gotten back off my Holidays, soo Hwello... But I seem to have missed out on a lot of Inheritance Trilogy updates and information... So I was wondering, could you please update me :P Thanks, Will! 21:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hello? : ::Heya, Yeah, It looks like everything is heating up! Any information on Book 4 etc? :: Cities/Towns/Places Redundancy We seem to have three different categories - Cities/Towns/Places and with Will!'s most recent additions, there is a lot of overlap. The description for the Cities category reads "There are many cities scattered throughout the Empire, Du Weldenvarden, and the Beor Mountains. They are listed below." and for Towns we have: "A list of cities and towns in Alagaësia." (emphasis added) Do we really need all of these categories? Agent0042 03:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, we don't. You're right. I tried to start a discussion about this some time ago, see Category talk:Towns. But unfortunately nobody cared. ;-) I'm not a native speaker, that's why I didn't want to decide this by myself. Change the categories if you like. --Weas-El (Talk) 08:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to explain my reasoning behind those categories - In almost every article that was classified as a 'Town', I saw that it said something a long the lines of "A thriving City in the Northern Empire" etc - And looking at the map, and using my common sense, I had to agree, they were Cities, and not towns. If you are wondering about the differences, the most basic could be: One is a lot smaller, one is a lot larger. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought I'd add my own opinion... Personally, I'd delete all Villages, Towns and Cities categories. And then re-make them propely, I'd have done it myself when I started, however, my computer stopped working, and didn't let me edit anything, It's fixe now though! I also think that each of those cateogories should be split into the Sub-Categories of Elven, Dwarven, Imperial and Surdan, to stop confusion... I was also going to do that, but couldn't get the sub-categories to work. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree, and it looks like there's been a pretty good job done of getting it all sorted out. Nice work! Agent0042 15:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Aweee :(( Yeah i totally would make a new one if I knew how.... dang i put so much time into learning the code.... does wikia still run on the same basic code? if it does i will totally make a new one but if not... imma need a lot of help and a lot of time. sorry ive been gone all month btw... busy month with school. but ill see what i can do. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 03:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Re: Customized Themes Setting up a customized theme really isn't too tough under the new design. If you're an admin for the Wiki, you just to My Tools at the bottom and select the Theme Designer. You can set all of the colors and there's an option for a background graphic, which you can choose to either tile or not tile. A couple of other issues with the new design: *On pages such as Brisingr to name just one example, the little graphic floating on the right that indicates the book discussed in the article is covering the graphic or text. *This is an old issue, but when you view the old version of the page, the message at the top contains raw code instead of actual HTML, i.e. "It may differ significantly from the current version." Agent0042 15:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I use the new skin for nearly three weeks now, but I didn't really have the time to fix these problems. Sorry for that. I already changed some colors and minor things. And I uploaded a new logo, that's all. A background image would be nice, but I don't think that we already have one we could use. :I noticed the problem with these small floating pictures, but I'm not sure where to put them instead. :-) There was a similar problem with the spoiler message box, I already fixed that one... :Sorry, I didn't understand the last one. Where exactly did you see this HTML code? :Regards, --Weas-El (Talk) 17:01, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The last issue I referenced, the one with the raw code-- you see it if you view the old version of a page. For example, say I went to the page for Eragon Bromsson, just to use any random example. I click for the full edit history and then I click for any of the older versions, for example, this here - http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eragon_Bromsson&oldid=61595. There's a banner at the top that says that it's an old version of the page, and within the banner is something that should link to the current version of the page, but is instead displaying raw code. I first reported the issue to Fallen62 close to a month ago, but he was never able to solve it, or never even had the chance to look into it. Agent0042 17:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, found it... and fixed it in MediaWiki:Revision-info. Thanks for reporting. --Weas-El (Talk) 07:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. Glad that you were able to fix it. Weird, though, that apparently it was never noticed and/or nobody was able to fix up until now, given that it was apparently like that since 2007. Agent0042 03:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Homepage News... Is out of date, and has been for a while. That second part of that interview is long come and gone (as was the third part, I think) and The Inheritance Almanac has been released. If nobody minded, and nobody else is going to, I would be perfectly willing to post some new news content for the homepage. Agent0042 03:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, please do that. --Weas-El (Talk) 10:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Merge Heya, Can you merge the pages Lord Dathedr and Dathedr please. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Will!, no problem, but there is no article named Dathedr... I'll move Lord Dathedr to Dathedr instead. --Weas-El (Talk) 08:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that Will! intended to link to this Däthedr. Please alter, as this is the version from my editions.--Wyvern Rex. 12:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Wyvern is correct; as far as I can tell, both articles are correct information wise, but rather than a C&P merging, we need an Administrator to use the merge option (As suggested by the Guidelines set down on your Admin page). ''It was my fault that I made that page, I didn't think to search for Dathedr without his title preceding his name. [[User:Will!|'Will!]][[User talk:Will!|'''Talk]] 13:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see. Unfortunately there is no "merge option". We'll have to copy & paste the content manually. If this is described differently somewhere in this wiki, please tell me where exactly you read it. That info is definitely wrong. --Weas-El (Talk) 23:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Heya, I was wondering where I could find a list of the userboxes; I've managed to find a few, but I'm struggling with some others. I check the Userboxes Category, but it had nothing in it? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 23:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Will!, all userboxes can be found in Category:Userboxes or its subcategories. For comparing the layout I created the page User:Weas-El/Userboxes some time ago. This list gives an overview, but may be incomplete. --Weas-El (Talk) 23:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm still sturggling to access it though; everytime I try to get to it, it redirects me to a search for it's name in Imesh, google. I'm going to keep trying to get into it though, Thanks anyway :D [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 23:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::That's a strange probem :-) Maybe it works by addressing the page "manually" by its URL? ::: http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes :::--Weas-El (Talk) 23:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I think my English is worse than usual, I just came home from a party. ;-) --Weas-El (Talk) 23:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heheheh :D Thanks, it works now, but I managed to steal them all off other peoples Pages :) [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 09:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New Article - Death I created a new article, Death, because it is a topic of such importance to the series. After all, the Harry Potter Wiki has a page about the topic. I was just wondering, would it be all right to go ahead and start linking the article on other pages? Given the commonality of the topic, I imagine it might be well over 50 edits, but I don't see how to avoid that. Agent0042 12:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, that's all right. That's a good article, in my opinion. But there's no need to ask for permission. ;-) I think creating links to that article manually is the best way. Maybe a bot could do it, but programming it would probably take the same time. --Weas-El (Talk) 16:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I will take care of it ASAP. Wanted to make sure because there are probably a massive amount of references. Agent0042 16:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Gnu Free Documentation License The message each time you edit says that contributions are licensed under the GFDL (Gnu Free Documentation License), but the page for it was deleted, meaning that this always appears as a redlink. Can we restore the page? Or does this item need to be removed? Agent0042 04:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Agent0042, the page was deleted by a Wikia helper for the reason: "Outdated due to License Update". I don't know the exact cause, but probably (hopefully) he knows why he did it. :-) --Weas-El (Talk) 09:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :: --Weas-El (Talk) 09:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, it's nice to have that redlink out of there and the updated info. Agent0042 14:02, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I am alive... I just wanted to let you know that yes, I am in fact alive, and I haven't forgotten about the wiki. Work has been crazy busy off and on, with the ons being longer than the offs, leaving me with little time to come on here during work like I used to. I'm gone most weekends with 0 internet access, and I'm usually short on time and heavy on things to do at night after work : / But, things will be changing on the weekends soon, as football season is almost over with, and the holidays will soon be here and gone. So, hopefully I will be around more soon, but I can't make any definite promises on time commitments right now :( I feel really bad, but rest assured that I will come back to the wiki as time allows. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 22:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Fallen, it's good to hear that, thanks for that sign of life :-) I can't spend much time on editing wikis at the moment either, since my diploma thesis keeps me pretty busy. And that won't change for the next four months, I'm afraid. --Weas-El (Talk) 09:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Categories How do you make sub-categories mate? I really just cannot find out!? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 20:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :You can categorize categories just like articles. Take a look at Category:Dragons, for example. It's a sub-category of Category:Creatures, because it contains the code line : Category:Creatures :at the bottom. --Weas-El (Talk) 01:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Shurt'ugal I have managed to achieve infamy at last. As an expert in insults, you may like this one about me from their website: finally - finally it's obvious that whoever wrote this is an immature kid. i almost feel mean that we are paying attention to him at all. i sort of imagine a little 13 year old boy with big glasses typing this up on his computer instead of doing his math homework and he has like posters of dragons and anime things on his wall... That is brilliant. You might want to print it and put it with your one...--Wyvern Rex. 12:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, congrats, that's a nice one. And... is he right? ;-) --Weas-El (Talk) 21:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Not even close.--Wyvern Rex. 09:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, just kidding. :-) --Weas-El (Talk) 19:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC)